Taking Back
by SpazzyRussian
Summary: England has sucked up his pride and has tried to ask out America to some kind of date. However, Alfred has already made plans with Canada. When America tries to let England down easy and leaves, England snaps.  Involves Insane!England.
1. Chapter 1

This is a present for Lord-CupCake on DeviantArt! She wrote a wonderful, albeit disturbing fancomic on DA about Insane!England. To all who may ask: Yes, she has given her permission for me to write this fanfiction. Each chapter will be every couple of pages.

Description: Involves Insane!England somewhat lusting after America, who is currently hanging out with Canada. When America tries to let England down easy and leaves, England snaps.

Warnings: Includes jealously, shooting, and character death. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter one consists of pages 1-2.

The original Taking Back: .com/art/Taking-Back-Page-1-173874687?q=gallery%3ALord-CupCake%2F25664536&qo=22

Taking Back: Chapter 1

"If everyone has had a chance to speak, this meeting is adjourned. I hope to see everyone next week." the words echoed around the room filled with nation-people, and when no objections were raised, they began to file out of the large doors.

America strode jauntily out of the room. Considering everything, the meeting had gone quite well. Iggy hadn't poured hot tea on anyone's vital regions, no one got into a fistfight, and Francis had only grabbed his ass when he walked in (He seemed to be quite interested in draping himself over a certain little French colony, though...he had never quite gotten over Seychelles, hadn't he?) and he had made plans to hang out with his adorable little brother, Mattie! Today was looking out to be a good one.

From behind him, a timid call of "...America?" stopped him in his tracks. "Eh?"

The American turned around to see a blushing Arthur.

"Ahh, England!" he exclaimed. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uhm...well..." the Englishman took particular care in selecting his words, "It—it's not like I care, or anything like that, but would you like to come with me to—"

Arthur's pathetic stammering was cut off by Alfred's quick, casual reply of "Sorry, I can't. I already promised Canada I'd hang out with him. But there's always next time, right?" he laughed nervously at England's expression, one of complete despair. "I...I better get going before Mattie leaves me behind. See ya around, Iggy!"

Arthur hung his head. "Yeah...see ya around." he muttered in response, knowing full well the ditzy American had already sprinted down the hallway and around the corner to meet up with his beloved brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Back

Author's Note: Oh geez, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to do my best to update at least three times a week. Three times, ya hear me?

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS. Um...my goal...for up until chapter 3...is 15. Can we make that quota? :D

Pages: 4 - 7

Chapter Two

Arthur sat at the small, round wooden table in the familiar kitchen in his flat. In front of him sat a dainty cup of Earl Grey, steam rising from the boiling water. Tea leaves rustled around at the bottom of the cup as Arthur's sobs shook his body, which in turn shook the table.

His face buried in his hands, tears leaked out from in between his fingers, betraying any doubts one may have had that he was crying.

"That damn git...goddamn it!" he muttered under his breath, voice hitching with his tears. "Why do I always get like this...nnnghh..." he ruffled his hair angrily.

He ceased his sniffling for but a few moments to look at the cup of the drink he so loved. Any other time, the faint scent of bergamot would have comforted him. However, today he was beyond consolation.

A fairy fluttered around his head, her ponytail waving around as she flitted worriedly back and forth.

"England!" she did his best to get his attention, and gently alighted onto the table, hands propped on her hips.

"Ah...Yousei-san..." England addressed the little fairy, and rubbed at his eyes.

The fairy was very worried about her friend. "...It's America again, isn't it?" she asked quietly, clutching her hands to her chest.

England's head ducked down as more tears rolled down his face, a slight nod his only answer to the sprite's inquisition.

"Well, you know there's only one way to solve this predicament!" Yousei said cheerily, a little animated star popping out of her finger to enhance her point.

"Eh?" England looked up, his caterpillar-like eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. His cheeks shone with tear tracks and his head rose, and Yousei could clearly see the bags under his eyes from so much crying.

"All you need to do," she said, and then her tone changed completely, to something much darker and crueler. "_Is to eliminate all the others who take America's attention away from you_..."

"What?" England was shocked, and shoved his chair back.

A dark look crossed the fairy's face as she continued. "It's so _simple_, once you think about it!" her chipper expression getting darker by the second. "America will have no other _choice_ than but to seek _comfort_ from _you_."

"Well, then..." England slowly rose from his chair, the bottom of the wood scraping against the linoleum with a terrible screeching.

"Eh?" the cute look came back immediately as Yousei tried to get a look at Arthur's face.

A smirk was there, and not one of amusement either. "_Why am I still here when there are pests to extinguish_?" England cried, pumping his fist into the air.

"Ahaha! Yay!" the little fairy cried out in delight. Oh yes...the bloodbath to come would be quite interesting indeed.

.oO0Oo.

A/N: Okay, so the next chapter will contain some very gruesome, upsetting, and gory sequences. If you've read the comic, you know what I'm talking about. Should I bump up the rating to M?


End file.
